happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Petunia's Day
Petunia's Day is an event day in ''Happy Tree Friends Fanon'' as well as ''The Very Unusual Days on Happy Tree School'' spin-off. About Petunia's Day is the most hated day, as lot of people get angry so easily. Petunia's Day considered as Satan's Day, Day of Resentments, or Bad Flower's Day. As its name, Petunia's Day is a day where petunias are start blossoming and the pollen fly into the air, causing some people inhale it and become so angry. Lot people stated that petunias symbolize anger and resentment, it also gained demonic powers or satanism. However, the only positive meaning of petunias is being with others is soothing. Nobody are liked Petunia's Day, the only ones who liked Petunia's Day are Petunia (due her name on the day), Arachne (she likes the scents), and Josh (his lover's name on the day, of course). Episodes Focusing on Petunia's Day *Un-Love On Whole Petunia's Day It's will be more feature on future episodes. Trivia *Petunia's Day is started at June 15th to August 30th. *In legend, Petunia's Day's name is came from a young sweet girl named Petunia who accidentally stabs her close friend, Giggles, with a knife and was sentenced to death. At that same day, petunia flowers are blooming and raises their pollen into air, causing some residents get angry and kill each other; however, in Lucy's Diary, its story quite different than the legend said. Petunia's Day in Lucy's Diary written: “�� �������� �������� ������, ���������� ���������� �� ���������� ���������� �������� ���������� ���������� ��������������. ������ ���� �������� �������� ������ ����������������, ������ ������ �������� ������������ ���� �������� ������ ���� ���������������� ������-���������������� ������ ��������. �������� ������ ������������ ���������� ������ ���� ���� ���� �� �������������� ������ �������������������� ������������ ���� �������� ���� ������ ����������������������, �������������� �������� �������� ������ ������������ ��������, ��������������, ������ ���� �������� �������������� ���������� �� �������� ���� ������ ������������ ���� ������ �������� ��������������. �������������� ������ �� �������� ���� �������������� �������������� ������������ ������ ����������, ���� ������ ���������� ���� �������� ���� �������� ������ �������� �������� ������������ ������ ������������ �������� ���������� ���� ������ ��������������. �������� ������ ���������������� ������ ������������ ���� �������� ���� ������ ����������������������, �������� ���������������� ���������������� ���������� ���� ������ �������������� �������������� ������ ������������. �������������� �������� ���������������� ���������� ������ �������� ������ �������������� �������������� �������������� ���������� �������������� �������� ������ ������, ���� �������� ������������ ���������� ���� ������ �������� ������ ����������������������. �������������� ������������ ������ �������� ���� �������� ���� ������ ������, ������ ������ ������������ �������� ������ ������ ���������� ��������������. ℑ�� ������ ������������ ���� ������������, �������������� ������������ ���� ������ ������������ ������ ���������� �������� ������ ���� ������ ����������, ������ ���� �������������������� ���� �������� �������������� �������� ������ ����������. �� ������ ���� ������������������ ������ �������������� �������������� ���� ������������ ���� ����������. �������������� �������������� ���������� ������ �������������� ���������� ������������������ �������� ������ ������������, ������ �������� ������������ ������ ���������� �������� �� ����������. ℑ�� ������ �������������� ������ ��������������������������, ������'�� ������������������������ ������������ ������ ������������'�� ��������, �������������� ������ �������� �������� ������ ����������. ���� ������ ���������� ����������, ������ ���������� ���������� ���� ������������������������ ������������ �������������� ������������ ���� �������� ������ ������ ����������. ������ �������� ����������, ������ ���������� ��������������������, ������ ���������� ���������� ����������������, ������ ������ ������������������ �������� ���� ������������ ���� �������� ������ ����������������. 24 �������� ���������� ���������� ��������������'�� ����������, �������� �������������� �������������� ������������ ������ ���������� �������� ������ ������������ ������ ������ ����������, ������������������ ���� ������ ���������������� ������ ���������� �������� ������ ������������, ������ �������������� �������������� �������� ���������� ���� �� ������������ �������� ���� ������������������ ������ ������������������ ���������� ���������� ������������ �������������������� ���� ���������� ������ ���� ������������.” *This one of four flower's days that most hated. The other three flower's days are Merry Mary Marigold, Blackest Roses Day, and A Night of Deadly Nightshade. Category:Miscellaneous